russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by TV5
Below is the list of programs broadcast by Associated Broadcasting Company broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station TV5 Manila, a Philippine media company, the lineup for these shows include news and current affairs, Philippine drama, sitcom, gag shows, variety shows, magazine and talk shows, game shows, reality shows and children's shows. The new program lineup started on February 20, 2012 some shows have the same schedule. tv5 current schedules retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 tv5 current shows retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 5, see List of shows previously aired by TV5. Currently broadcast by TV5 News *''Aksyon'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Alert'' (2010–present) **''Aksyon Weekend'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''Manila sa Umaga'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) Public Affairs *''Astig!'' (2010–2011, 2012–present) *''Dayo'' (2013–present) *''Demolition Job'' (2013–present) *''History with Lourd'' (2013–present) *''Numero'' (2012–present) *''Reaksyon'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''T3: Reload'' (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) Dramas 'Primetime Teleserye' *''Madam Chairman'' (2013-present) *''Sarah Girl'' (2013-present) 'Daytime Teleserye' *''Misibis Bay: Return to Paradise'' (re-run; 2013–present) 'Drama Anthology' *''For Love or Money'' (2013-present) *''Positive'' (2013-present) *''Love Notes'' (1992-1998, 2013-present) 'Telenovela' *''A Shelter For Love'' (2013-present) 'Asianovelas' *''You Are My Destiny'' (2013-present) *''Likeable or Not'' (2010-2011, 2013-present) *''Heavenly Beauty'' (2013-present) 'Animated' 'TV5 AniMEGA' The AniMEGA block for TV5 has been returned since July 30, 2012 with Sailor Moon. *''Eyeshield 21'' (2013-present) *''Code Geass'' (2008-2010, 2013-present) *''Sailor Moon'' (1995-2008, 2011-present) 'Nickelodeon on TV5' The Nickelodeon block for TV5 returns on August 15, 2011. *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) 'TV5 Kids Presents Disney Junior' The Disney Junior Block for TV5 started December 13, 2010. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2011–present) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2012–present) *''Jungle Junction'' (2012-present) *''Imagination Movers'' (2012-present) TV5 Kids presents: Disney Club The Disney Channel block for TV5 started on December 13, 2010. * Phineas and Ferb (2010–present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2011; 2013-present) * Yin Yang Yo (2013-present) * Combo Niños (2013–present) Comedy *''Tropang Trumpo'' (1994-1999, re-run) *''Mister N' Misis'' (2013-present) *''Tropa Mo Ko Unli'' (2013-present) *''Wow Mali Pa Rin'' (2013-present) Reality shows *''Juan Direction'' (2013–present) Game shows *''Let's Ask Pilipinas'' (2013-present) *''Killer Karaoke'' (2013-present) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (2009-2010, 2011-2012, 2013-present) Religious *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2010–present) *''Healing Grace Mass'' (2010-present) Infotainment *''Pinoy Explorer'' (2011-present) Educational *''Batibot'' (2010–present) Talk shows 'Reality' *''Face the People'' (2013–present) 'Showbiz-oriented' *''Showbiz Police: Intriga Under Arrest'' (2013-present) *''What's Up Doods?'' (2013-present) 'Youth-oriented' *''Saberkada'' (2013-present) Variety shows *''Wowowillie'' (2013–present) *''P.O.5'' (2010-2011, 2012-present) *''The Mega and the Songwriter'' (2013-present) Movie Block/Special *''Sine Ko 5ingko'' (2013–present) *''Monday Night Blockbusters'' (2013–present) *''Tuesday Christmas Countdown'' (2013–present) *''Wednesday Night Thriller'' (2013–present) *''Friday Night Action'' (2013–present) *''TV5 Kids Movie'' (2013–present) *''Sabado Sinerama'' (2013-present) *''Sunday Mega Sine'' (2011-present) TV5 Regional shows 'Luzon' Bicol (PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' Cagayan Valley (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' Ilocos Norte (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) *''Aksyon Ilocos'' Northern Luzon (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac) *''Aksyon Amianan'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Palawan (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa) *''Aksyon Palawan'' Pampanga (TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Pampanga'' Southern Tagalog (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) *''Aksyon Katalugan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) *''Good Morning Cebu'' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' *''Manok Ni San Pedro'' *''Antigo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Negros (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Negros'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Panay (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Tacloban (LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) *''Aksyon Waray'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) *''Aksyon Caraga'' Chavacano (GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' Northern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' Socsksargen (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' Southern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Western Mindanao (TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' Upcoming shows 'Drama' 'Variety show' 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' See also: TV5 Asianovelas Upcoming Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also *TV5 *List of Philippine television shows *News5 *New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004 *ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007 *Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block *‘Faces of 5′ Featurette (Video) References External links *TV5 Official website *TV5 at Telebisyon.net *ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company